The major objective of this project is to evaluate the immunological activity of defined microbial components and isolated tumor-associated antigen that are efficacious antitumor agents. In the past year, attempts were made to 1) evaluate cell-mediated immunity in animals cured of neoplastic disease with microbial components, 2) partially purify tumor-associated antigens from tumor cells and ascites fluid that have antitumor activity, and 3) isolate the active component (s) from Corynebacterium parvum responsible for tumor regression.